The Defense of Bormai
The defense of Bormai was accomplished by the United Universal Republic in the year 3676. It was the turning point in the war that showed off the might of the UUR military as well as saved the Amoeba race from extinction. The UUR military force was lead by now Republic Admiral Adrian Smith, and the UE fleet was lead by Commander Tiberius Calidas. Strength (Attackers) The attackers are the initial United Empires forces attacking Bormai Prime. They are the forces sent to clear the planet of enemy forces and any system defenses. The fleet consists of: * 40 UE Frigates * 25 UE Cruisers * 8 UE Battleships * Commander Calidas's Dreadnaught the "Ineluctable" '' Strength (Defenders) The defenders are the United Universal Republic forces sent to save the Amoeba in order to gain their support in the war against the UE. They also contain several surviving Amoeba defenses lead by Captain Napulsh Poribucah. Their fleet consists of: * 30 UUR Frigates * 22 UUR Crusiers * 5 UUR Battleships * Commander Smith's Dreadnuaght the "''Saving Grace" * 7 Amoeba Frigates * 5 Amoeba Cruisers * 2 Amoeba Battleships * Captain Napulsh's Battleship the "Flying Spirit" Today, the enemy is at our door! When the UE forces warp in to the Bormai system, Bormai Prime's orbit was on the opposite side of the sun, meaning that when the UUR forces arrived four days later, they were undetected and had another 36 hours to prepare. As the Amoeba forces, lead by Captain Napulsh Poribucah began to engage UUR forces, believing they were additional UE reinforcements, they were suprised to hear that they were actually their saviours. As the Amoeba fleet accepted command under Adrian Smith, he quickly ordered them to engage the UE forces through an ambush by hiding inside an asteroid field, and turning off power until the attack. Understanding the risks, he commands the battleships to make a circle with his dreadnaught at the front, and have the frigates and cruisers in the center. Sindri! They are hiding in metal boxes! As the UE forces flew past the asteroid belt, the Amoeba captain, afriad that his world would be lost by the time the UUR fleet called his attack, ordered his fleet to start the attack. Without power, Adrian Smith did not notice the Amoeba had begun the attack without his orders, and had to quickly power up his Dreadnaught and message the rest of his fleet via morse code. The plan Adrian had thought up was to use the limited area of fire on the UE guns and get behind them, the Amoeba, having rushed it, came out before they were completely out of range, but they were still able to destroy 5 frigates and a cruiser before the UE fleet began its counter attack. Steel Rain! Luckily for the UUR fleet, they were able to move, and keep moving as the UE fleets began their turn arounds and were able to be completely unscathed by the UE fleets while firing their own weapons. With the UE fleet of this size and this clumped up, even a miss on the UUR fleet would result in a hit, but they knew their time was still limited. The Amoeba though, didn't have the same luck. As the UE fleet began firing, they destroyed two Amoeba frigates instantly, and another 3 mere seconds afterwards. As the Amoeba realised what the UUR wanted to do in the first place, they attempted to join the UUR fleet, but most were unlucky. The UE, realising what was happening put all power to thrusters and fired all missle pods. 3 Amoeba crusiers and the last two frigates were destroyed in the ensueing minutes, and a battleship was heavily damaged. 11 UE frigates, 5 cruisers and a battleship were destroyed, and several more of each were damaged before the fleet had turned around and were able to fire their complete weapons array. As slugs began flying in the sky, impacting either on asteroid, hull or other slug, all of the space around the fleets began to rumble and explode in a display of light and fire. Ships were losing room after room, system after system as brother human was firing on brother human, but this wasn't the first time. In the first 10 minute of the fight, the remaining Amoeba fleet had been obliterated, including 15 UUR frigates 8 cruisers and 4 battleships, while the UE fleet had only lost another 11 frigates, 5 crusiers and 3 battleships. Admiral Smith, growing weary of the UUR's quickly dwindiling forces, commands the detonation of the explosive charges the UUR had placed without the Amoeba's knowledge. As the charges blew, several asteroids were knocked out of orbit of their gravity well and were sent flying. Most of the asteroids were sent towards UE forces, who thought the explosions were missles impacting, were hit by the full force of the asteroids. The remaining half of the fleet was devastated, frigates completely blowing up on impact, cruisers and battleships losing whole sections of their ships, being forcibly rotated, several batteries hitting their allies before they shut them down. Even as the UE fleet were recovering from their confusion, the two Dreadnaughts were locked in a head-to-head battle which had begun after the UE fleet had turned around. The two commanders, previously close friends during Officer school and their careers as captains until Smith joined the UUR. The battle was of epic proportions, the grim determination on both of the commanders faces and the giant sizes of the ships left the crew feeling that it was a battle of the titans. As both ships were sustaining heavy hull damage but continuing their relentless attacks against each other, one of the cruisers was sent spinning towards the Ineluctable, as well as one of the asteroids that didn't fly towards the UE fleet hit the Saving Grace and got jammed there. As both ships systems began to erupt into explosions, both began evacuations, but the UE were not as lucky as the UUR, and the Ineluctable blew up with half the crew still on it, including Commander Tiberius. As the Ineluctable's ''core and engines erupted, the ship became a explosion of plasma, destroying the remaining frigates and all but 4 cruisers in a giant firework of purple and red. Before the dust had even settled, the ''Saving Grace met the same fate, but with fewer casualties, and the result had left 10 frigates, 7 cruisers and two battleships. The four cruisers, the only survivors of the fleet surrendered on orders of the ships captains, cowards who were all executed by their First Mates. As the UUR fleet of 10 frigates, 11 cruisers and two battleships, one manned by Adrian Smith, headed back to Antega Prime, the Amoeba leaders, not seeing the initial fleet but a reasonably large fleet of UUR ships coming to inform them that they had been saved, saw an invincible force worth joining and supporting. Results The United Empire lost a third of their Amoeba Purging fleet, including their commander, were forced to retreat in fear of losing the rest of their fleet, but they had already fulfilled their xenocide and were more than able to comply. The United Universal Republic lost 20 frigates, 15 cruisers, but gained 4 more, 3 battleships and one of their only dreadnaughts. But they also gained gratitude from the Amoeba that lead to them joining the UUR.